When the innocent and the douche crosses ways
by RoronoaZ
Summary: AU. What will happen when the cute innocent blonde is roomed with the most popular guy in school, who loves to tease and torture his roommates. ZoSan. Fluff. Lemon in later chapters. OOC.
1. A fox on the highway

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N : So, guys, this is my first story on here, so be nice, m'kay? And constructive criticism makes me happy, so don't be shy, angles! **

…**.cake?**

**ZORO'S POV**

I was woken up by having my alarm clock thrown at me and my carpet dragged off. "Oi, Lil'bro! WAKE UP ALREADY! We're going soon!" Ace was now screaming in my ear, and it was way too loud this early in the morning. Living with him was sometimes (okay, almost at all times…) a big pain in the ass. I had been living with him since I was 10; I was living in the streets at the time. My parents abandoned me in an orphanage when I was four, because they moved to Japan and didn't want me with them. At the orphanage there war this guy, about fifteen years old, that I had to share a room with, but that story will no one ever know. So when I was 9 I ran away and started living on the streets. But this one day, I met Ace at a playground and we became best friends, and he convinced his dad to take me in.

Well, now I'm in high school, living at the dorm, and today is the last day of summer, so I'm going back there. "ACE, FUCK OFF, OKAY? I WILL GET UP. Soon." He just laughed, and left my room, with the lights on, and door open. That bastard, he knew how much it agonized me, so after about 5 minutes, I had to get up to fix it. I dragged myself to my bathroom, pulled my boxers off, and got in the shower. After getting my hair wet, I grabbed my bottle of combined shampoo and soap, and rubbed the mint smelling stuff in my hair and over my body. I need to train a bit when I get there, my abs have gotten smaller. Need to look good for everyone who is going to see it, you know! I love how their chin almost drops to the floor when I pull my t-shirt off.

All my bags were placed in the corner of my room, packed and ready! High school, behold, you're green-headed stud is coming back!

"So, do you know who your new roommate is yet?" we were now sitting in the love of Ace's life, his perfect black Chevrolet Camaro '69. He even had flames painted at the front and along the sides. And to be honest, it was the most beautiful thing I yet to be seen with my eyes. "Nope, don't know, and don't really care." My old roommate Sabo had moved out, because he was starting college, and yes, my school has age mixing in dorm rooms. So today, I was going to get a new roommate. I hope he's not a nerd or something like that. I got out of the car, and was heading for the trunk, as I heard a loud scream and someone running straight at me. I was tackled to the ground, I heard the person on top of me saying "Oh, Zorobabyboy, I've missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again, okay?" as those words were spoken, I understood faster than a flash who it was. It was my dearest, over loving best friend, Boa. We had known each other since the sixth grade, and always has been best friends. We fucked once too, but hadn't it been for all the alcohol, it would have been really weird.

I hugged her tightly, before I told her to get off me because with those giant boobs of hers, she weighs a lot. After some argument over her meaning I called her fat, she finally got off me, and I could get my bags and get going to my good old dorm room. All the way through the hallway, people was greeting and hugging me. And by the way, yes, I am the most popular boy in school, and yes, **all** the girls flirt with me, even though they know I've just gotten out of the closet.

I turned the doorknob for my room with my foot, and kicked open the door, and didn't I see the cutest thing inside my room? If I knew he was in there, I wouldn't have kicked the door open, because my new roommate was a real jumper. He looked like a fox on the highway or something... That's it! He's now my fox! "Heey didn't mean to scare you there, princess. Sorry about that." I figures I'd apologize, didn't want to come off on the wrong foot with my new roommate you know. "Oh, eh, it's okay. Don't think about it." Aww, the new guy is a shy one; he's going to have a really hard time living with me, considering I'm the most outgoing guy in the school! Oh, well, I'll go and introduce myself now! "Roronoa Zoro! Welcome to my dorm room, sweetie!" I reached my hand towards him and grinned like an idiot. He put his hand out, and took a loose grip around mine "Sanji. Nice to meet you." He was talking so low I barely heard him. "AW, come on, speak up, I won't bite! Unless you are into that stuff of course! Then you can jump into my bed at any time!" yup, you're right, I'm that gay guy who is way to open about his sexuality! I just got an awkward laugh in response. Poor little guy, I must have scared him half to death. I just left for lunch, and let him unpack in all peace and quiet.

When I got to the cafeteria I immediately saw my good old gang, it may be because we are the most popular kids in school, and had the biggest cafeteria table, but I choose to believe that we shine like stars! "OOI, ZORO, come here, we haven't seen you in ages!" I heard Franky screaming while Nami was fanatically waving her hands at me.

"You know, we always sit at the same table, so you don't have to wave you hand like a crazy girl, sweetie." I said, as I ruffled Namis hair, just because I know she hates it when I do that. God, I love annoying people. "So, how's the new roommate, Zoro? If he's hot you know you have to introduce me to him!" Boa was always on the look for a new guy to mess around with. "He's so shy and quiet, but I'm going to get him to loosen up! And by the way Chopper, how was your vacation, done anything interesting?" Chopper always looked like the innocent one out of us; he was about just 5'2" and had the palest skin. He always wore a huge t-shirt in L or XL, black skinny jeans and a pink beanie with a white X on it and just a little bit of his light brown hair pointing out in his neck. But in reality he was the total opposite, next to me, he was the biggest drinker of us, and had a big addiction to marihuana. I'm not really sure, but I also think Chopper is diagnosed as bipolar.

Everyone in our gang is pretty different, really. Sitting next to Chopper, you have Franky, our blue-headed maniac. He is always dressed in a black blazer and always a bright colored t-shirt or skinny jeans. Franky is the funny one in the group, with so much energy it's sometimes annoying. And then there is always Robin and Nami, the best friends, who always have something to gossip about and both of them never cover up more than just the important parts. Last of all, there is Boa, my best friend. She has slept with the majority of the boys in school, and a couple of the girls too. If I may say so, she is the girl with the biggest jugs I've ever seen. So to say it mildly, we have a big variety of people in our group.

As I got home after hanging out with the gang, it was midnight, and my new roommate was in the shower. Maybe I should just burst in there, pretending I didn't hear the shower? No, I'll be nice. After all, it's his first day here, don't want to scare him to move rooms or something, I want him here. As he stepped out of the bathroom he was only wearing a light blue boxers, and damn, he had some muscles on that stomach of his, almost more than me! "Oh, sorry Zoro, I didn't know you where back. I'll go get dressed." He barely whispered as he spotted me where I was laying with my feet's crossed and arms behind my head in my bed. "No, you may not, foxy!" I ordered out. "D-do you want me to walk around like this maybe? And why do you call me foxy actually?" I really wasn't sure why I didn't let him get dressed, I know I'm gay and all, but I've never felt it like this before. "Yes, you have to. And I call you foxy because first time I saw you, you looked like a fox on the highway, and because you're hot." That _'trying not to scare him' _tactic of mine wasn't going so well I think. But I seriously couldn't help it, he was fucking gorgeous! "So, newbie, do you smoke? I could kill for a fucking smoke right now!" He just walked over to his nightstand, opened the top drawer, and took out a pack of Marlboro. He opened the pack, took one for himself and then threw the pack at me. I just took a smoke and lit it with my neon-green lighter from my nightstand. "You're not even going to walk over to the window? We're not allowed to smoke in the rooms…" aw, that's right, he's sweet and innocent and all that fluffy stuff. "Of course I'm not, sweetie. The teachers never set a foot inside the dorm rooms, so no one will ever notice. So come here and sit down with me, and smoke." He looked a bit surprised by this gesture, but he did as I said. After he sat beside me for a bit, I decided I wanted to have some fun. I inhaled a big blow of smoke, leant over to him. I placed a few soft kisses on his neck before I put my mouth next to his ear "So, how do you like it here so far, foxy?" I whispered in a seductive tone, and nipped on his earlobe. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away from me; he just looked like he pretended it didn't happen. "It's quite nice here actually, except I have this bastard trying to annoy my ass off at all times." I just put on a big grin, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But, I'll go to my bed now; sitting in just my boxers is quite cold" as he got up, I couldn't help myself, I just had to spank him on his ass. I just heard him whispering something like 'baka' or something as he snuggled himself under his blanked. I figured I'd just go to sleep now; I had done my fair share of torturing for today. But if he's not gay, this must be really awkward for him.


	2. A turn of events

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: So, still introducing characters, don't get bored with me!  
Will Sanji stand up to Zoro? Will it end well? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I'm not sure myself, the story kind of writing itself sooo…**

**SANJI'S POV**

As I woke up, the green headed bastard of a roommate I had was already in the shower. I quickly got up, but on my best pair of light blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, grabbed my bag, and got out of the room. Phew, I was able to avoid him, at least for now. Yesterday had been quite awkward really; I don't know what to think of it. He was all grabby and was kissing my neck and ear, and seemed like he tried to get me horny or something. Why was he always doing that? I don't know if he is trying to hit on my, or just bugging me. Fuck, I hate not knowing what to think.

As I got to first class, the first thing I spotted was the teacher. He was seriously HUGE. He was sitting by his desk, smoking a cigar, as he spotted me. "Oh, you must be the new guy. EVERYONE, say hi to Sanji. I'm the math teacher, you can call me Smoker. " He said, with a non-caring, but ordering voice. "Sanji, you go sit over by Luffy." I looked over the classroom, and spotted a skinny, black haired gut, in a red hoodie waving at me and grinning like some idiot. I walked up to him, and sat down next to him "Hi there, Blondie! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I've been ordered to show you around the school after this class!" He seemed very nice, but way too happy-go-lucky for me. When the teacher handed out some work sheets, a curly-headed boy with a long nose, and a sweet girl with light blue hair came over and sat down with me and Luffy. "Hello Sanji. I'm Vivi Nefertari, and this is Usopp!" she said with an extremely sweet voice, I think I'm going to like this girl. We sat the whole class discussing all the math problems. Or mostly, I gave everyone the answers, because math is the class, next to home economics, is the class where I really shine. I've always been good with hand work, and math is basically just logic thinking.

After the class, Luffy started showing me around the school. When we were walking over a big field, heading for the gym hall, I spotted Zoro on the over by a tree. "Oh, and the greenhead over there is the schools most popular kid, but I don't really like him. He's so superficial, and thinks he is better than everyone, and can do all he wants, with anyone he wants." He whispered to me, making sure he couldn't hear him. Shit, Zoro is walking over here. He walked up to us, and stood in front of me. "Ey, Greenie, what do you want?" Luffy almost barked at him. "Oh, shut up, Scarface!" Zoro snapped back, as he leant against me, and pecked my cheek, and when he walked away, he grabbed my ass. "Okay, Sanji, do you want to tell me what that was about?" Shit, what am I going to tell him? What will he say when I didn't pull away? Why did I not pull away actually? It not like I like it, I think… "Well, Zoro is my roommate and he really like bugging me. I think at least that's why…" Luffy looked like he was about to blow his own head of in agony. "Any you just stand there and take it? Why don't you punch him or something?" Me? Punching THE Roronoa Zoro? Is he out of his mind? I've always been the shy guy everywhere I was, never really spoken my mind or shit like that… And besides, even if just does it to bug me, I kind of like it, in a twisted, fucked up way. But never if I'm going to tell him, I will just let him keep it up, it's nice. "Well, if I punch him, he will be sure I hate it, and just keep it up, so I'm just pretending it's not happening." That was the best excuse I could come up with, actually.

When we got to the gymnastics hall, Luffy left me, and went to his class. As I walk into the locker-room, I understood I was early for class, because the only thing I saw was my dear roommate leaning his back against a locker, arms crossed. "So, how do you know that Scarface?" he said, with a mild, but an undertone of madness could be heard. "I got to know him in first period, and he was ordered to show me around school. And besides, that none of your business, Marimo!" okay, that last part maybe wasn't really necessary, but I wanted to seem smart, I don't want to just be cute. "Marimo, you say? What in the world is that? And I know it's not my business, I'm just trying to be nice and make a conversation." Hah, Zoro is trying to be nice. Yeah, right. "Well, Marimo is a green algae growing mostly in Japan and it's just a little green ball. You remind me of one. And you suck at being nice, by the way." What he did next almost sent me in a shock. He was undressing himself, and he was now standing there, right in front of me, with his stuff just dangling around. He walked around be, stood behind me, and put his hands around my wait, resting them inside the edge of my boxers. "So, foxy, do you like what you see?" He softly whispered in my ear, and started placing kisses on the rim of my neck. My fucking god that felt good. "It's okay sexy, you don't have to answer me, your manhood is giving me all the response I need." I quickly tilted my head down, seeing that there was now a big bulge in my pants. Maybe I was enjoying this even more than I thought I was. As he started nibbling my earlobe, we heard some talking outside, and he got away from me, and went to his locker and got on his basket uniform. If I may say so, he looked gorgeous in it. Fuck, I can't be falling for him, my last relationship was totally fucked up, and I'm really not ready to trust anyone yet.

When we all got out in the hall, I saw the teacher. He was big and muscular, with shiny, black hair, combed back. This teacher was also smoking a cigar, is it a sale somewhere or something? As I got closer I noticed he had a big scar on his forehead that looked pretty serious to me. "OKAI, EVERYONE GATHER UP! Today, we are so lucky to have the captain of the Basketball team here, so he will be leading today's class! Zoro, do your thing." Wait, the school has a basketball team? And Zoro is the captain? Well, that could explain those huge monsters he had on his body, which normal people would define as muscles. And why he worked out so much. I had already seen him jogging around campus, and it's just the second day here. Well, Zoro as a gym teacher, this can be interesting.

He had all of us lined up, and facing towards him, while walking back and forwards along the line and blabbering something about teamwork and strength and all that. "ALL OF YOU down and give me twenty! Except my little fox, he will be doing thirty." He said with the scariest grin towards me that I have ever seen. I figured it's my time to be in control for a bit now, so I walked over to him, and put my mouth to his ear "Aww, come on baby, you don't want to have your little toy all tired before the evening, do you? I thought we were going to have some fun?" I whispered seductively in his ear, and you could almost see the chills down his spine. "Ehehe, little Foxy here is going to sit out on the warm-ups and **strength exercises** today, and only join when we are playing basketball, okay gang?" Hah, I'm in control, I like this feeling. But on the other side, I have this strong feeling saying that this is going to backfire. Hard.

The rest of the class went really good, I was on the opposite team as Zoro, so he didn't go all in. I actually think he's not doing all this to just bug me. Or maybe he was just easing of so he wouldn't scare away his new victim, what do I know. But now we were heading for the locker-room, and if I was left alone with the Marimo, let's just say that won't be nice. But today I was lucky, for now at least. I just got in the shower as everyone else did, the most bugging I got was a few looks and teasing grins from him. As I got to the locker, and started getting dressed, Zoro got out of the shower, with the towel just hanging around his neck. He really liked showing himself off, huh. And as expected, when he passed me, he groped my ass. I am so fucking confused by him, is he into me, or is he bugging me? God, I hate, and love, this.

My last class was with Luffy, and it was good getting away from the mental terror from Zoro. After class, we went to Luffys dorm-room to have a game of Halo 3. As we stepped in, Usopp was sitting by his desk, doing homework. "Hey Sanji! Come here and help me with my math, smarty!" after helping Usopp a bit, we all sat down and grabbed each our controller, starting the game. All of a sudden, the clock was eleven, and I figured it was time to get to my room. After all, I needed to do my own math homework.

I got into the dorm, and settled down at my desk. Luckily for me, Zoro was sitting in his bed, by the computer, with music in his ears, and looked like he didn't have any plans do change that. I didn't even get a hello as I walked in. I was sitting with music in my ears, almost done with my math, when I felt something breathing me in my neck. I almost jumped out of my chair, and dragged my headset of. I should have expected it, but since I was so focused on what I was doing, I didn't think about it. As I turned around, I spotted Zoro rolling on the floor in laughter, and he was almost struggling to breathe, with his hands on his stomach. If I was that funny to scare, I guess he got a new thing to agonize me with now. Fuck. I just shot him an evil glare, and paced up my stuff. Surprisingly, he just walked over, and sat down on the edge of his bed, and lit a smoke. I decided to get to bed, before he was able to get close to me. I got over to my closet, dragged of all my clothes, except my boxers. As I was looking though the closet, I felt two arms sneaking around my waist, and a warm body against my back. He put his head down on my shoulder, and just stood there. No groping anything, no kisses and no talking, he just stood there, holding me close. As I looked down, I noticed he was holding a black worn-out t-shirt in his hand. As his grip loosed, and his hands disappeared from my waist, he just put the t-shirt over my shoulder and got into my bed. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. "I guessed you were looking for a t-shirt, so I found one of mine you can loan. And this bed is softer." I didn't ask any more questions, so I just put the t-shirt on and walk towards his bed, since mine was occupied. He gave me the cutest puppy eyes, and lifted the carpet. He wanted me to lay down with him, and I am figuring that there is definitively some back-thought behind this. But how could I say no to those adorable puppy-eyes? He was one of the cutest things ever. I just walked over to my bed, and laid down under the blanket awkwardly, trying not to touch him. We just laid like that for a bit, before, he sneaked his hand under my back, and dragged me close, so I was now laying with my head on his shoulder, and his arms securely around me. This was kind of nice. But why didn't he do something sexually? That was like his trade mark, or something. But you know, it's true what they say _'Speak of the devil, and the devil shall arrive.'_ Because as I thought that thought, his hand slides down to my ass, grabbed a good hold.

"You owe me one, you know"

"For what do I owe you?" I asked curiously.

"I went so easy on you during basketball, I could have seriously humiliated you and your team, you know."

Well, that true, but I didn't ask him for it either. "I guess, but let's spare that one for later, okay Marimo?"

He didn't look so pleased, but he just placed a kin on my head, and mumbled a low 'fine' as he walked over to his own bed. I'm not sure if I wanted him to leave or not, because now by bed felt so lonely, but I can't use him for a stupid reason like that, it would have been terribly done of me. Just because I've been badly used in the past, doesn't mean I find it okay to do it to someone else.

"Goodnight foxy!"

"Sleep tight, Greenie."


	3. Party time, people!

**CHAPTER THREE **

**ZORO'S POV**

When I woke up, Sanji had already left. Aww, I wanted to have some fun! I was so nice yesterday; I need to be a douche again. It's so fun confusing him. I mean, I've been all grabby, and suddenly I switch over to good-guy mode. I mostly do all this because it's so hilarious when you can see all the confusion in his eyes whatever I do. I feel a bit mean, but it's just harmless fun, and besides, if we end up as good friends he will benefit good from it. I mean, I am the schools most popular, and no one dares to lay a finger on my friends. Okay, that may also be because my short temper and my extreme muscles.

"Ey, Zoro! Party tonight at Brook's dorm! Are you up for it?" It's a fucking college party, why wouldn't I go? "I'll be there! I'm even going to bring my little fox!"

"What fox...?" Franky looked at me curiously. "Oh, right, my new roommate. Since Sabo left, I need a new victim, you know." Franky looked like he was going to burst of laughter "You can't just find a fuck-buddy to let your sexual frustration out on, like everyone else?"  
"Nooo, that's no fun Franky! Don't be such a bore!" I was mildly laughing now too, not that I know why. But a fuck-buddy would just be boring; it's a lot more fun to play with them! "Well, anyway, meet us in the lobby at seven, ok?"

Now all that was left was planning how to get foxy in on something like that. As I walked in to the dorm room after classes, Sanji was already there, yet again, totally focused on his homework. Scaring him last time was so much fun I couldn't stand not doing it again. I sneaked up behind him, and grabbed him, one hand on each side of his chest. I mostly did it this way to make sure he didn't fall of the chair. He did the same thing this time; jumped up and dragged his headset of. He started throwing his arms around like crazy, trying to land a punch at me. I just put my arms around his hip, and lifted him up from behind. Poor guy, he must feel so helpless. I was a fair share taller than him too, so he had no chance of getting down. Suddenly his whole body relaxed, and he spoke in a calm voice "If you would be so kind and put me down now, I would be thrilled." Hahaha, like I'm going to give up that easy. I walked over to one of the beds, and sat down with him still in my hold. "Zoro let me go already!" I just kept on ignoring him, and laid myself down on the bed, still holding the blonde. I let my hands slide down into his boxers, but not touching his manhood "Do you think I will give up that easily?" I whispered in his ear, as I stroked my fingers on the bottom of his shaft. I started kissing and sucking on his neck, and I could feel him melting into my motions. Even if he ignored me physically, I could feel him getting harder. I took my hands out of his bowers, got up, and pushed his back into the bed. "Zoro what are you-" He stopped talking as I got on all four over him and began kissing his collarbones. His head tilted back in pleasure, and some soft, muffled moans could be heard. I sat back on my ass, just looking at him laying there. He opened his eyes, and gave me yet another questioning look. I had gotten fairly used to that look by now. I just grabbed his t-shirt by the shoulders, and pulled it off him. The questioning look never left his eyes, before I dragged of my t-shirt, and he just tensed up, looking rather shocked "hey foxy, don't be so shocked, you've seen me shirtless before?" I understood he was trying to make out some words, but all that came out was stuttering. I figured I wasn't done playing just yet. I leant down again, caressing his collarbones with, before I moved my head longer down. I placed a line of kisses down his chest, and proceeded down for the stomach. His skin was so soft, I just couldn't help myself. As I got down to his boxers, I took my hand, lifted the edge just enough to let my tongue sweep under there. I looked up, and saw just the underside of Sanji's chin, as his head was tilted back in pure pleasure yet again. That was just one out of two ways I could see he enjoyed this, because the second one were sticking out like he was hiding the Eiffel tower inside his pants. Well, that means playtime is over for now! Poor little thing, he must be more confused than a camel on Antarctic. I got up from him, and walked over to my closet, trying to find something to wear to the party. "And Foxy, you better get dressed, we're leaving soon!" All I got in response was one of those curious looks of his. "I'm taking you to a party, so dress nice!" As I still didn't get any response, other than looks, I walked over to his closet. After a good look, I picked out some black jeans, a light orange t-shirt, and a black blazer and threw at him.

As we started walking towards the lobby, we met up with Chopper and Franky, the two opposites. Franky was hyper and happy as usual, and Chopper just looked bored. "So you must be Sanji, Zoro has been talking quite a lot about you! I'm Franky, and this little sweetie is Chopper!" he said, while ruffling Choppers head and the little pot-head looked everything but pleased. After a bit of chatting, while walking towards the parking lot, we met up with the four girls, all wearing next to nothing. "So, who's driving tonight? We need two drivers!" I figured I wanted to se Sanji drunk, and remember it, so I volunteered, and got to drive Frankys beloved ride. As I got to the car, I almost had trouble getting in. I mean, it was a fucking Dodge Ram, and it was lifted way too much. The drive was a bit awkward, since Robin and chopper were in the back seat, so I didn't feel like tormenting my fox.

I got to the college, and found a free parking spot. We walked through the hallway, and knocked the door with most music banging out, guessing it was Brooks. The door was opened, and of course, there stood my beloved "brother". "ZORO, OOI, COME ON IN! I HAVE SOME BOOZE FOR YOU, SINCE YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BUY IT, MINI!" he jumped up, and hugged me way to tight. I guess they started early as always, because he was anything but sober. "And who is this sweet little blonde? You got a new boy toy? If not, I want him, he's adorable!" not in hell if I was letting Ace get anywhere close to Sanji. "Hey, he's off limits, dude." I'm not really sure why I didn't let Ace near him, it's not like we are dating or anything, I have no right to say who Sanji can screw or not. We got into the over-crowded room, and I grabbed a coke since I was driving, holding an eye out for Sanji, who was on the couch flirting like crazy with some pink-haired girl. "That's Perona, jellybean. Do you have something going on with the blonde or?" Brook had suddenly sneaked up behind me. "Dating? Are you crazy, Afro-head? I'm not the kind to date, and you know it. And besides, I have a good feeling he's not gay." Well, I wasn't lying, but I had a feeling he was more bi, because he looked really pleased when I was kissing him up and down. "Well, why don't you just ask, baka?" Brook said, and looked at me like I was a stupid twelve year old. Asking was a sign of weakness for me, I don't like feeling weak, I like being dominant. Maybe tonight I will figure out if he's into me, you know what they say '_a drunken mind speaks a sober heart'._ This is going to be an interesting night indeed.

After a good time of partying, and several women trying to hit on me, I sat down on the couch, having a chat with my dear brother. "So why are you not making out with any of the thousands girls that hit on you? I mean, there are more girls flirting with you than me, and I'm pretty popular among the girls, to put it mildly!" As he was saying this, a girl came over, grabbed his hand and dragged him away, screaming something about dancing, before I even got to answer him. But my time in the couch alone was not for long, because suddenly, my dear fox almost fell on my lap "Hiiiiiii Roro! I'm having fuuuuun. Are you having fun? Because I know something very 'funny' we can do." The last part was even whispered softly in my ear. Wait, did he call me Roro? What in hell? But the worst part of it all was that suddenly, I could feel something twitching in my pants. But I couldn't help it, he was so fucking hot, and having him whispering in my ear didn't quite help the case. But thank god, I was saved by my dear little friend. "So, guys enjoying yourself?" Chopper said, as he plumped down on the couch, lighting a joint. "Well, seems like my blond here has gotten way more than enough to drink, and all the girls are fucking dry-humping me like I was a dildo or something, but I'm having a good time!" I saw Sanji looking around angry in the room "I don't like girls who do that to you, you're all mine!" not like he hadn't been flirting like crazy with every girl he saw, but I figured it was only the alcohol. I softly kissed his cheek, and let out a light laugh "Want to go home now foxy?" I asked him, thinking that he probably can't handle more to drink. He just softly nodded, and Chopper went to fine Franky so we could get going.

The drive home was nothing but silent, since there was a drunken Sanji and a fucking wasted Franky in the car. The blue-head had insisted on having the radio on, and both of them where screaming out the song lyrics.  
_CAN YOU BLOW MY WISTLE BABY, WHISTLE BABY, LET ME KNOW!  
I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT, AND WE START REAL SLOW  
YOU JUST PUT YOUR LIPS TOGETHER AND YOU COME REAL CLOSE  
_Trough the entire song, Sanji was giving me a seductive look, and was stroking me on the shoulder, and I couldn't help the warm feeling in my pants. Just thinking about blowing him off made me hard. Was I really that attracted to him? Well, since he's drunk and horny, I will really need to do my best not to take advantage of him tonight. That would just be unfair.

And it was precisely as I thought. He was more drunken horny than I was, because the second I closed the door to the dorm, I got my pack pushed against it. I could feel his soft lips against my neck, and warm hands roaming my torso. He suddenly dragged off my t-shirt, and started fondling my nipple with his tongue. I looked down with a pleased look mixed with confusion "S-Sanji, you'r-re dru-unk." I couldn't help the stuttering, my nipples was with no doubt my sweet-spot. He straightened his back, and moved over to my ear "you can't say you don't want this, Roro" was whispered in my ear, and my manhood was growing even bigger than when he was playing with my nipples. I can't say I don't want it, but I know we shouldn't do this... Hell, a little innocent fun can't hurt. But no way will I let him be the one in charge. I grabbed him by the waist, lifted him over to the nearest bed, and let him down, standing on all four over him. I decided this would be best with no talking, so I jumped right into action, and got his shirt off. When I was at it, his pants flew to, along with mine. I leant down towards his neck, and started sucking and kissing. As I rubbed my manhood softly against his, I could hear him let out a soft moan. Oh, how I enjoyed being in control, I could make him go from relaxed and quiet to tensed, sweaty and moaning loudly in no time. And that was what I was planning to do; I wanted him to moan my name. I did as I did yesterday, placing kisses down his stomach, and barely under the rim of his boxers. Just this made him moan, but not as loud as I wanted him to. I wanted to please him as much as possible. I started stroking his hard-on softly outside his underwear as I moved my mouth up to his face, and pressed my lips against his. This act quickly turned into a rough tongue-battle, and before I knew it myself, I had dragged off his boxers, and started to pump him with a good grip.

His hands had found its way to my back, and his nails was digging into me, scratching me up big-time. Yes, another sweet-spot of mine: back scratching. Man, I really wanted to fuck him now, but I can't do that, not with him in this state. I need to know if it was something he would do sober, before I would agree do to it while he was drunk. But getting him to reach a climax now would be a cakewalk. I mean, I have him moaning and scratching me, just by jacking him off, wonder what will happen if I move my mouth downwards? "Are you enjoying yourself, foxy? Or do you want me to do something more maybe?" I purred in his ear, and I could feel the scratching getting even more powerful. "Y-yes Zorrrro… Please, m-more" he was almost unable to speak at this point, but he asked for it, so why not give it to him? As I placed my lips right above his dick, I looked up, and gave him a seductive look. As I saw the begging eyes looking down at me, I lightly just swept my tongue over the head, and I could hear him moaning. But all of a sudden, he did something not so expected; he put both hands in my hair, gripping tightly, and lifted his hips up, pushing himself into my mouth. I almost chocked at once, because of the sudden move, but I quickly caught up on his movements, now sucking him up and down in high speed. And I got him where I wanted to now, with his one hand still pulling my hair, and one hand on the back of his own head. He was now moving his hips intact with my mouth and breathing loudly. As I grabbed a hold of his shaft and moved it with my mouth, a scream slipped out of his lips "Ahh, Zoro!" both his hand where now in my hair, and had a tight hold. His whole body was tensing up, and I could feel his manhood twitch and there was fluid shot into my mouth. After letting out a cute little moan, he let go of my hair, and his body relaxed. I got up off the bed, and stood beside it, licking my lips "I guess my job here is done then, goodnight Sanji" I said, and walked towards the bathroom. "Roroooo, come sleep with mee?" oh right, I forgot that foxy was still wasted. "I will just go a quick trip to the bathroom, and I'll come and lay down with you, okay?" I really needed to get to the bathroom now, because my manhood was literally pumping blood so hard that I could feel it, and I needed to jerk off. I got into the bathroom, and got my business done. When I came out, I found Sanji in my bed, with my green t-shirt, and also my navy blue boxers. "Heey, I figured that if you always smell so fucking good, your clothes must do too! So I just loaned some of them, hope you don't care?" he said, with the cutest grin on his face, how could I get mad at those puppy eyes? I figured I would just let him have it as he wanted, so I went over and laid myself down with Blonde, holding him securely in my arms. He was lying in between my legs, on my stomach, and with his head securely right above my heart. I liked this. It was really calming. "Zoro, d-did you swallow?" aw, maybe he's not gay after all, he just enjoyed a new experience… "My old boyfriend never did that, so I find it quite unusual."  
"Yes I did, foxy, and I liked it, okay? But since we are lying here, you want to tell me about your old boyfriend?" I said in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. I stroked my nose against his forehead. "N-no… I'd rather not, really. Not yet at least." Come on, now I'm curious as fuck! But I'll let it slip, it sounded pretty serious. If he doesn't even want to talk about it when he's drunk, it may be something bad. Maybe we should fall asleep and just forget it ever happened? Yeah, that sounded nice. "Roro, could I get a goodnight kiss?" I leant down, placing my lips on his, kissing him softly. "And by the way foxy, you look really good in my clothes."

**A/N: Soo guys, this ended really different from what I expected really, but I'll just roll with it! And poor Zoro, Sanji only thinks of his own pleasure… And what's the story behind Sanji and his ex? Will we ever discover it? I hope my two angles starts to trust each other enough for that.. AAAND, maybe even Zoro will tell about what happened at the orphanage? D:  
I DO NOT KNOW, SO CAKE. Cake all the way.**

**Heheh, I'm not crazy…**

**Well, please review, I really want to know what you all think, something I can change maybe. Some characters you want in the fic.** **COME WITH PEOPLE I CAN USE AS TEACHERS, PLEASE. I'm actually stuck there…**

**I love you all, thanks for reading!**


End file.
